1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rescue apparatus and, more particularly, to a self-propelled rescue apparatus for deploying a "life-line" and life-support item to a distressed target located a substantial distance from the launching site.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has long been a problem when attempting to rescue people, especially a person who has fallen overboard from a boat, to be able to launch a line from the rescuer to the person in distress. This problem has been especially evident when the rescue apparatus, in its simplest form, involves hand throwing a life line or other rescue device to the person in distress. Clearly, such apparatus inherently depends on the strength and skill of the rescuer and, at best, suffers from a severe distance limitation. Even more advanced apparatus which rely upon firing a projectile comprising life saving devices have had their limitations as to the distances the rescue device can be projected and because of safety factors involved with the launching platforms used for firing the projectiles.
In the field of mechanized rescue apparatus, it has been the general practice to employ projectiles, with attached life-lines which are fired in the direction of the distressed person. The projectiles historically have relied upon launching devices, such as modified rifles, grenade launchers and harpoon launchers. Although such devices have been useful, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory under all conditions, generally having been designed for large commercial or military vessels (as evidenced by one system that uses a fuel driven propulsion rocket motor as a thrust source). Additionally, they do not lend themselves to general public use due to the inherently dangerous environment associated with the launching devices which employ gun powder, volatile fuel, or similar charges to propel the life saving projectile. They are also limited in terms of the distance that a projectile can be fired from a launcher.
It will be appreciated then, that there exists a need for a simple means of launching rescue devices to distressed people in life threatening situations at great distances from the rescuer, while at the same time providing a safe launching platform, free from dangerous fuels, explosives, or other firing mechanisms. Moreover, it is desirable to do so with relatively low cost apparatus that comprises all reusable parts which dramatically reduces on going operational costs.